


The Toad King

by gaylie



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other, The Toad King, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really old story about Zacharie beating the Toad Kings ass<br/>I wrote that last year around christmas so<br/>yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toad King

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is super old and short, my pc was broken and my laptop was suuuper slow so I could barely use the internet and instead made this

Noone would have believed it if they wouldn't have seen it with their very own eyes. A masked man stood before the giant monster, no fear reflecting in his only part of his face that was not covered by the mask, his eyes. His skin was pale, perfectly in contrast to his messy black hair. In his hand lied a sword, thin and white, but it sparkled in the daylight sun. He stepped up to the giant toad that threw a shadow upon him. Elsens and Ghouls both feared the enormous reigning king. Nobody ever dared to oppone him, noone except this very brave man.  
"How dare you step upon me.", the toad kings voice growled without a hinch of fear or weakness in it.  
"I am here to slay you for in every tale there has to be a hero slaying the evil reign.", the masked hero answered, with a voice as brave as he looked like. The toad king did not seem to be the slightest intimiated. He made some groaking noises which seemed to be his laughter.  
"Noone can beat me, there will be no hero in this tale."  
"We will see about that."  
The masked one spread out his wings, bursting into the air to strike a hit with his glistering sword. With an ease the great toad king took a step back to avoid the heros sword. He heaved up his giant hand and swung it after his opponent. Quickly the masked man tried to escape the attack but the toad kings hand was too big and too fast. It hit him and shot him straight into the wall of the building next to them. Not waiting a second for him to recover the toad king shot his long, sticky tongue after the masked hero and tied him up with it. Grossed out the masked hero managed to free his arms from the toad kings tie. He swung his sword and cut off the end of his tongue to free himself entirely. With a boneshaking loud growl the king pulled his blood dripping tongue back leaving him mad and unable to speak. He ran up to the hero, his enormous weigth making the earth underneath him shake. The hero who was distracted from freeing himself from the rest of the toads tongue saw that as a warning and shot up into the air, shortly escaping the toad king that planned to stomp over him. With his vision blurred by madness the toad king could not see into the follows of his actions. He dashed after his enemy, trying to hit him any way he could, ending up crashing himself into a building. The building fell apart, heavy parts of it crashing all over the toad king who end up lying beneath the shattered building unconscious and unable to move. Seeing his chance the hero landed on top of his almost lifeless enemy.  
"You have wronged your people and as every villain in a tale you have to be defeated." He took his sword in a firm grip and with a quick but strong slash he sliced the evil king's head off.

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: I headcanon that Zacharies Toad mask is in fact made out of the Toad Kings face/head


End file.
